The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for controlling an input device to a processing system, such as a computer; and more specifically relates to improved methods and apparatus for controlling an input device's response to movement sensed either through one or more accelerometers or through a vibration sensor to refine control of the input device.
Input devices for computers and other processing systems, such as those typically referred to individually as a computer “mouse,” are well-known to provide data used to incrementally move an indicator such as a cursor on a display to control the processing system. Many such “mice” operate through direct communication with an external surface. Examples of such mice include various devices that operate through physical contact of a caged ball with a support surface to provide an indication of movement through detection of the movement by orthogonally-arranged sensors detecting relative X-Y directional movement of the ball relative to the sensors. Similarly, mice are well-known which utilize an optical sensor to detect movement of the device relative to a support surface.
Input devices have recently been proposed, both by the present inventor and by others employed by the assignee of the present application, for input devices such as a computer mouse, that function in the absence of the described physical or optical interaction with a support surface. These recently-proposed input devices operate using other types of sensors, as will be described in more detail later herein, without the need for such mechanical contact or optical elements. These recently-proposed input devices may be in the form of conventional devices such as those normally thought of as “mice.” However, these input devices may also be another configurations as may be desired in any particular context to provide directional and/or positional input.
Additionally, input devices are known that use one or more accelerometers, sometimes in combination with one or more gyroscopes, to provide an indicator of movement to control a cursor, where the input devices are intended for providing such movement indicators in response to movement in free space. Some examples of these devices are controllers as used for game consoles, and handheld controls for remote control of a computer.
One consideration in designing such input devices is how to facilitate the user-intended operations through the device even when the device is subjected to unintended or disruptive movement. One example of such unintended or disruptive movement is when the input device falls or is dropped. In such a circumstance, depending upon the configuration and operation of the device, the motion and/or impact may be sensed by the input device and processed as a motion input. It would be preferable for the input device not provide an output, such as might be used to move a cursor, when the sensed parameters may be interpreted to suggest that a motion experienced by the device is not under the apparent control of the user, or is otherwise apparently not intended for cursor control.
Accordingly, the present invention provides new methods and apparatus for operating such input devices which can provide recognition of input device motion unlikely to have been initiated or intended for cursor control, and to thereby provide improved functionality of the input device.